


A Queen For A King?

by HisHeartKiller



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Death, F/M, Family, Love, Mourning, Pining, jonsa, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: Jules promtDany dies with childbirth, great war is won and Sansa remains in King's Landing so that Jon won't be alone. Paring: Jonsa Rating T or MI Hope You like It!





	A Queen For A King?

Jon sits in his newly acquired iron throne. Dany had done the unthinkable. She broke the wheel. Daenerys Targaryen was queen. Jon Snow well now Targaryen was king. But it did not last long. The baby Dany had successfully carried throughout the war caused her to die during labor. Jon loves his son Agon but he's very heartbroken that he's the reason his queen his dead. 

Sansa brought Agon over to Jon. He held his son for the first time since the birth took his love away. The boy smiled at him. His eyes reflected his mothers. His hair already bright as can be. He doesn't look anything like Jon. Those Targaryen genetics are strong. 

“When will you be heading back to Winterfell?” He asked her before standing with the boy. 

“I will not be.” They walked with the baby around the castle. 

“With me leading Kings Landing I need a Stark in winterfell.” He reminded her. 

“Yes and there are two.” She told him. “Bran and Arya.” She reminded him. 

“Neither one of them are fit to rule.” He worriedly told her.

“But Sam is there. He will help them.” They stopped at the doors of the castle. “I’m not leaving you Jon. You can not leave Kings Landing. You don't even have a hand.” She reminded him. 

“I wasn't planning on being the king. Not alone!” He yelled. “I did not have time to name a hand, Tyrion seems fine but I’m not sure if he’ll listen to me.”

Sansa called over a wet nurse. She took the baby off Jon and handed the baby to the wet nurse. “It's time for him to be fed.” She waited till the nurse took the baby away. “Tyrion is a good man. A great hand. He’ll serve you right. And you will not be alone.” SHe told him and put her hand on his arm. “I will not let you be alone.” She comforted him. 

“I trust you in Winterfell. The people trust you. And you are the only normal one left.” He stated. 

Sansa giggled. “That's true but Arya and Bran know what they are doing. The people trust them too.” She moved her hand to his face. “I’m staying with you Jon. I’m staying with Agon.” She stated. 

Jon stopped resisting her. He needed to mourn his queen. He went off to the balcony. 

Sansa didn't want him to mourn long. 

SHe wanted to be his new queen. Besides after all they are not blood related. Bran had told all the Starks before the war grew intense. Jon was nervous about the discovery because he wasn't a Stark and he feared the people of Winterfell wouldn't trust him. He fear the implications of being Dany and having a baby with her. But it all seemed worth the risk. 

Now Sansa feels the same way. Can she take the risk and tell Jon she wants to be his queen. Be  a mother to Agon. 

She's always felt a connection towards Jon. Seeing his strengths in battle and his strategizing abilities only made her want him more.

But she will be respectful.

She will give him time. 

She will prove that she can be what he needs. 

She will be a mother to Agon. 

She caught up to Jon. They stood on the balcony and watched the people. They were free. The dead were dead. The living were happy. 

Yes Dany and Jon made this happen but Sansa wants to help Jon continue it. 

~~~

Some time had passed Jon realized all cities were thriving. Crime was low and controllable. And his feelings for Sansa had grown. 

She was not his sister. 

She could be his queen. 

In a royal sense it would be good. It would make sense. A Targaryen and A Stark. 

But he shouldn't be thinking about this. He was raised with her as his sister. They are family. But not by blood. 

Jon had just sent an order for criminals exhaustion. 

After sending the order Sansa brought a now 2 year old Agon over. He lifted his boy and hugged Sansa. She knows he needs the comfort. But this time it was a little more than just a hug. The moment they shared. They knew this was more.  For the first time Jon leaned in and Sansa took charge in kissing him. 

“I will be your Queen now.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. 


End file.
